


The Craziness of it All

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter & Blake start living at Ops.  Cam and Hunter discuss the current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Craziness of it All

“Cam, how do you do it?” I look up from my book and stare at Hunter quizzically.

“How do I do what, Hunter?”

“Stay sane. You have to deal with all of us. And your dad is a guinea pig.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” I mutter. Obviously a little louder than I intended based on Hunter’s next comment.

“I’m sorry, Cam. I know it’s hard on you. It just seems so, well I guess, strange to me.”

“That’s because it is strange, Hunter. I just wish there was something I could do about it.”

“Don’t worry, Cam. I know you’ll find a way to get your dad back to normal.” He places a hand on my shoulder. “I have faith in you.”

“Thanks, Hunter. I suppose I should get some sleep or I won’t be any help to anyone.”

“Well then, good night Cam.”

“Good night, Hunter.” I quickly leave the room before my heart overrides my mind causing me to act on the urge I have to kiss Hunter. After all, he is straight. Or at least I think so.


End file.
